Currently, existing optical modules, for example, SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable, small form-factor pluggable) modules each have one channel of optical channel, and for system products with a layout by ultimate capabilities, a single slot has a width of 1.0 inch, a handle bar has a height of 9 U, and 24 optical interfaces may be set at most, that is, 24 optical modules may be set, so that a layout density of optical channels is relatively low.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that due to increasing capacity of an optical network system, a density of the optical interfaces needs to be further improved.